1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a packaging method and a package structure thereof, and more particularly to a method for packaging a semiconductor device and a package structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the development of the projector, the technology has evolved from cathode ray tube (CRT), amorphous silicon (a-Si), polycrystalline silicon (P-Si) to digital micromirror device (DMD) and liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) technology. With the progress of projection technology, the projector has become more and more popular because of its advantages such as small volume, light weight and easy portability. Besides, the laptop performance is continuously improved, and the sales volume of laptops increases significantly. As a result, multimedia presentation has become prevalent, and the projector is no longer just for office automation market. In the near future, the projector will reach not only the consumer electronic market but also the personal computer (PC) market. As the projection technology advances with each passing day, the projection chip is the most important device among all the semiconductor devices, such as some optical devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates a package structure of a projection chip. Please referring to FIG. 1, a projection chip 11 is disposed among a substrate 10, a spacer 12 and a glass substrate 13. As a result, light is able to pass through the glass substrate 13 to the projection chip 11, and the projection chip 11 is protected. When the projection chip 11 is packaged, the projection chip 11 is disposed on the substrate 10 first. Next, the spacer 12 is disposed around the projection chip 11. Then, the glass substrate 13 is disposed on the spacer 12. After the positioning process, the substrate 10, the spacer 12 and the glass substrate 13 are pressed together to package the projection chip 11.
However, the substrate 10, the spacer 12 and the glass substrate 13 cannot be positioned. In the conventional manufacture process, a charge coupled device (CCD) is often used for positioning. In the package structure of the projection chip 11, the gap between the substrate 10 and the glass substrate 13 is too large. Therefore, the charge coupled device cannot detect the reference points on the substrate 10 and the glass substrate 13 at the same time. As a result, the substrate 10, the spacer 12 and the glass substrate 13 are not positioned accurately. The following cutting process cannot be controlled when the substrate 10, the spacer 12 and the glass substrate 13 are not positioned well. Hence, the following manufacture process of the projection chip and the product yield are affected seriously.